Dale
Info Dale is a kingdom in the north of Wilderland, inhabited by Northmen originating in the valley of the Anduin river, and close relatives of the people of Rohan. Dale is also the name of it's Chief city and is known for its bustling markets and finely crafted dwarven tools and weaponry. Dale's primary export is in food-supplies, in return for the craftsmanship of the Dwarves. Dale's toy market is the wonder of the North. Their trade partners are Elves from the Woodland Realm, Elves and Men of Dorwinion and Erebor dwarves. The city and land are ruled by King Brand, grandson of Bard the dragon Slayer. King Brand knows that the easterlings are growing in strength parallel to the great master, and knows war is brewing. Another important town is Esgaroth on the long lake. The lake men as they are called are expert fishermen and all trade stops at least for a time in the town of Esgaroth to change hands. Gear of War Warriors of Dale are well equipped by the dwarves and well trained. They are more than capable of holding their own against orcs or invading Easterlings. Dale is famed for its Mighty Longbows, a notable example being the bow Bard used to Slay the Dragon Smaug. Therefore, Dale has especially trained and large numbers of longbow regiments. In melee, Dalish Soldiers use swords, and axes as well as spears and a special polearm adapted from their farming roots, the Pitchfork for defeating cavalry. Dalishmen use stout suits of Iron mail using techniques from beneath the mountain, however the levymen, guards of the outlying towns usually only can scrape together enough money for leather tabards and boots. Culture Dalish mythology is somewhat akin to the Norse in the real world. Ragnarok is said to be the final battle between the gods (The Ainur) and The Uruloki (Dragons). Therefore Dalish battle chants commonly have lines running along the end of world, hell and back, and the final legendary battle between good and evil. Songs and Bard are also a common sight in any Dalish Tavern and are well received. Economically, Dale is a masterful trade nation, with every town and village containing a bustling market and most families owning a stall or at least having a small plot of land to grow produce to sell. The markets of Dale and Esgaroth being wonders of the northern world and heard of as far south as Gondor, goods of all types, makes and histories are bought and sold sometimes under dubious circumstances. Dale's primary trade partners are the Vintners of Dorwinion, the Wood-elves of Mirkwood, and the Dwarves of Erebor.\ Politically, Dale is run by a dynastic monarchy currently held by King Brand, Bard the Dragonslayer's grandson, however there is a council of lord and a large outer court held in Dale. There are numerous landowning Lords, Barons, and Dukes of different fiefs and provinces. Nobles are commonly in mostly friendly competition with each other for the King's favor, which will get them increased protection, trade and more favorable laws passed. Buildings Dalish architecture is primarily made of stone, with cobble and timber highlighting, glass is also commonly used in wealthier Dalish structures. Currently ingame, the City of Dale is built, and Laketown and several forts and fords are works in progress. Leader There is no leader of Dale at the moment. Allies * Durin's Folk * Gondor * Rohan Enemies * Angmar * Gundabad * Dol Guldur * Isengard * Mordor * Rhúdel